


Bless me, father, for I have sinned

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detective Noir, Italian Mafia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У полицейских и священников много общего. И все же, если взяться не за свою работу... </p><p>Спасибо Блуждающему Огоньку за шикарную заявку, которая и сподвигла на.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless me, father, for I have sinned

Как-то раз Куперу приходилось сидеть в засаде в шкафу. 

Так вот, было не в пример лучше. 

Запах ладана сводил его с ума. Купер думал о том, не значит ли это, что в нем, в темных глубинах душевного омута, водятся черти. Купер думал о смерти. Купер думал о матери, о том, что она многого о нем не знала, о том, что это, возможно, было к лучшему, и о ее похоронах. 

Голос в наушнике ворвался в его мысли, но он приветствовал помеху. 

"Вижу объект". 

Купер заерзал, чувствуя, как его задница за эти три часа расплющилась о скамью; в коленные чашечки словно насыпали песка. 

"Объект переходит Ки-стрит, двигается в вашу сторону. Белая рубашка, бежевые брюки, небольшая коричневая сумка в правой руке и туфли... в цвет", - протянул Кио, затем послышался хлопок лопающегося пузыря жевательной резинки. Строя из себя тинейджера, он загорал у фонтана напротив, и Купер в ящике исповедальни завидовал коллеге чернейшей завистью. Хотя, конечно, за подростка он бы не сошел ни при каком раскладе. 

Купер потер правое колено, которое ломило чуть больше, чем левое, и принялся читать мантру. Гребаный комиссар Баррет, которому нужно подправить свою репутацию после того инцидента со случайными жертвами, гребаный Алесси, которому приспичило заиметь себе более крутой бизнес, чем бордели, гребаный Джулиани.

Пока переполошившиеся техники пытались сделать далекоидущие выводы о содержимом сумки итальяшки, Купер растер и левое колено. Святоша Джулиани, чистоплюй Джулиани, задрипанный аристократ Джулиани. Элио Джулиани. Имечко - как у порноактера, работа - в основном, подставлять боссу задницу, а ведь такая цаца, не подступишься. 

"Объект заходит в храм". 

Тяжелая, окованная железными полосами дверь негромко бухнула. Купер глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Пока Элио мочит кончики пальцев в святой водичке, нужно настроиться. Но вместо этого он представил себе Джулиани. Как там было? Белое и бежевое; рукава рубашки наверняка закатаны, открывая мускулистые загорелые руки, ворот распахнут, блестящие черные волосы зачесаны назад, открывая высокий лоб, но одна прядь вьется у виска. Это было бы почти непристойно, если бы не способность Элио выглядеть так аристократично. И нечеловечески идеально 24/7 нон-стоп. Не то чтобы его рубашки не мялись, но они даже мялись элегантно. А щетина наверняка делала его похожим на голливудского актера. 

Купер напрягся, когда в соседнюю кабинку скользнула темная тень. 

\- Благословите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил. 

Даже если бы Купер захотел, он не смог бы забыть этот запах. Его невозможно было представить стоящим в бутылке на полочке, это должен был быть присущий самому Элио аромат. 

\- Давно ли была твоя последняя исповедь, сын мой? - сказал Купер, пытаясь совладать с губами, складывающимися в хищный оскал. 

Джулиани ответил сразу. 

\- В прошлую среду, отче. 

\- В чем же ты хочешь исповедаться? 

Джулиани вздохнул. То ли кабинка многократно усиливала звуки, то ли Купер был на взводе, но этот вздох донесся до него как дуновение легкого ветерка, заставив покрыться гусиной кожей. 

Купер с хрустом сжал кулаки. 

Начни с гордыни, сукин сын. 

\- Я лгу людям в лицо и за их спиной, я говорю правду, только когда она может нанести вред, я предаю праведников и храню верность мерзавцам, я даю обещания, которые не в силах исполнить. - Голос Элио был бесцветен. - Я ненавижу ближних своих, я желаю смерти врагам своим, я не умею прощать. Я творю беззаконие. Я гневаюсь на людей и Всевышнего. Я впадаю в отчаяние не менее пяти раз в день. 

Купер вцепился в свои многострадальные колени. Он ожидал увидеть грязную изнанку этого человека; он пришел сюда именно за этим. Но такое...

"Вызови его на разговор, - сказало в ухе. - Подробности, Купер. К чертям собачьим экзистенциальные страдания".

\- Покаялся ли ты в этих грехах, - неловко пробормотал он, пытаясь понять, правильно ли говорит и что такое "экзистенциальные". 

\- Да. Нет. Не знаю.

Купер попытался представить Джулиани несчастным, растерянным и страдающим, и у него не получилось. У Элио было два выражения лица: спокойное, уверенное - и надменное, презрительное. 

\- Я проклинаю себя. Не знаю, грех ли это. Вполне возможно. Думаю, Иисус не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то проклинал самого себя. И никакой любви к ближнему тогда не выйдет.

Последняя фраза была произнесена почти с насмешкой, но под ней пряталось слишком много горечи. Знакомой, бессильной, въевшейся в нутро. Купер практически чувствовал ее на губах. Его горечь имела оттенок дрянного кофе из автоматов, бесконечного ожидания и ежедневного лицезрения того, как справедливость не торжествует. Но как поразительно близко... Впрочем, откуда это удивление. Они близко, вот так, как сейчас, разделенные лишь тонкой перегородкой из ткани и дерева. По разные стороны, но ближе некуда. 

"Противишься ли ты злу или прозябаешь в бездействии?" - прошипело в ухе. Купер мотнул головой, словно отгоняя муху, но послушно повторил. 

Элио молчал. 

\- Думаете, я хочу это делать? - Он не дожидался ответа. - У меня нет выбора. У меня есть босс. Тоже отец. 

Джулиани явно не мог сдержать свой нрав и в доме Божьем. 

\- Иногда мне кажется, что я могу уменьшить ущерб. Разве было бы лучше, если бы на моем месте был кто-то, кто любил бы свою работу? 

Купер навострил уши. Что? Они были уверены, что мелкий подонок будет каяться во всяческих половых извращениях. А он реально что-то делает для Алесси? 

В ухе что-то пробормотали про страх Божий. Или как-то так. Купер, занятый мыслями, автоматически повторил. 

Джулиани снова вздохнул и, судя по звукам, откинулся назад. 

\- Плоть слаба, - сказал он. - В любом смысле этого слова. Наверное, следует более подробно рассказать, не так ли? Начиная с начала. 

Купер радостно поддакнул, предвкушая оперативную информацию. 

\- Мой босс - старый извращенец, - сказал Джулиани, ломая ему кайф. - Он истощил свою плоть и теперь может получать удовольствие, только наблюдая. Но он уже перепробовал все, что могли ему предложить женщины. Его заводит только зрелище его собственной власти над чьим-то телом, чьими-то желаниями, жизнью, наконец. Но он не может в этом признаться. Слабость, а любая слабость - это сила твоих врагов. Потому никто не знает, что он бессилен. Он прячется за перегородкой, откуда может слушать и наблюдать, а я обеспечиваю ему представление. Множество представлений, почти каждую ночь. Я никогда не отказываю, что бы он ни попросил, я просто стараюсь минимизировать ущерб. Потому что единственный раз, когда я отказал, он нанял двоих здоровенных ниггеров - заодно прости мне и нетолерантность, отче, - и вечером меня ждал небольшой сюрприз. Меня привязали к кровати и показали, что я тоже игрушка, которую сломают, если играть станет скучно. Когда я очнулся, они были мертвы. Я же чувствовал себя отвратительно живым. Он сидел рядом, перебирая мои волосы, и рассказывал, как красиво это выглядело со стороны, белое, черное, и красное. С тех пор я видел много красного, и кое-что на моих руках, но я все еще не могу смыть ту кровь. 

Наушник булькнул очередной подсказкой, и Купер выдернул его из уха, напряженно вглядываясь в темный силуэт напротив. 

\- Они похоронены, но вряд ли покоятся с миром, не так ли? Да и вообще, никто бы не смог покоится с миром в том месте. Знаете старый завод Дженерал Моторс? Там кладбище для железок, но не для людей. 

Купер стиснул зубы. 

Баррет. Алесси. Джулиани. Он сам. 

Тяжелый бархат ударил его по плечу так, что он пошатнулся. Хотя нет, это все оттого, что ноги затекли. Он рванул портьеру на второй половине кабинки, уже выбрасывая свободную руку вперед в защитном жесте. Но Джулиани не двинулся. Через одно долгое мгновение его ресницы поднялись, и он взглянул на полицейского. Купер видел, как его глаза сузились, когда он заметил болтающийся на плече проводок наушника. 

\- Я просто хочу уйти, - устало проговорил Элио. 

Передатчик Купер выключил всего секунду назад. Вот только откуда Джулиани знал об этом? Или ему уже было все равно? 

Купер одним рывком поднял итальяшку на ноги. 

\- Двадцать два тринадцать, Фишер-стрит. Пиздуй. 

Джулиани сдвинул брови. Купер скривился. 

\- Ты не выберешься из города, не спрячешься. Не в ближайшую неделю точно. 

\- И что там, на Фишер-стрит? - спросил Джулиани. - Плащ-невидимка? 

Купер поднял глаза к потолку. А опуская, зацепился взглядом за ту самую прядку, черной змейкой скрутившуюся у виска над зеленовато-голубой жилкой. 

\- Никто не будет искать тебя у копа, - оскалился он. 

***

Когда у тебя дома кто-то есть, работа становится в тягость. 

"Наверное, это правило знают наверху, потому что уже многие годы делается все, чтобы полицейских никто дома не ждал", - мрачно размышлял Купер, открывая очередной бланк отчета. Время тянулось как резина. Он успел выслушать не менее трех порицаний, парочку язвительных замечаний от коллег и, что много паршивее, несколько утешений. Бывает, Купер. Даже опытные полицейские вроде тебя садятся в лужу. Не переживай. 

Скрипнув зубами, Купер перевернул страницу. "После моего вопроса Джулиани замолчал. Он молчал довольно долго, и я, почувствовав неладное, покинул свою кабинку и заглянул в его. Там было пусто. Я связался с наружным наблюдением, и они..."

Купер задумчиво погрыз ручку. Можно ли заразиться ехидством? 

"... в количестве трех человек, предоставленных для этой операции, зашли в здание". 

Да-да. С обоих входов. И теперь сами думайте, как Элио мог улизнуть. Купер злорадно ухмыльнулся. Все то время, что трое его коллег-полицейских обшаривали каждый закуток, Джулиани сидел в исповедальне на месте Купера. А потом спокойно ушел. Как надеялся Купер - направился на Фишер-стрит. Но у Купера были свои проблемы с вопросами веры - работа полицейских первым делом отучает верить во что-либо, так что он должен был пойти и убедиться, что негодяй именно там, где ему велели быть. Потому что альтернативы... Куперу не хотелось, чтобы завтра его вырвали из теплой постельки, потому что из озера выловили тело в белой рубашке и бежевых брюках. 

Купер почти домучил смену, когда его вызвали к Самому. Баррет строил из себя начальника нового поколения - он был безукоризненно вежлив, зануден и вообще редкостный мудак. Куперу полагалась хорошая вздрючка, чтобы он чувствовал себя так, словно в зад сунули бикфордов шнур. Крепкий нагоняй, пару хороших пощечин по самолюбию, и коп в зубах притащит добычу. Но это был Баррет. Он отстранил Купера от работы на неопределенный срок. Купер чувствовал себя так, словно внезапно пришло Рождество. Он едва смог принять приличествующее случаю выражение незаслуженно оскорбленного достоинства. 

Кио похлопал его по плечу, Бейтс, прижав телефонную трубку плечом, показал кулаки: "Держись!".

Купер вывалился в душное летнее пекло и медленно поволокся к тачке, стараясь не выдать своего нетерпения. 

В квартире было тихо. Купер открыл дверь запасным ключом, лежавшим в машине, и обвел глазами комнату. Все было точно так же, как и вчера. Или позавчера, потому что Купер не каждый день возвращался в свою конуру. Где чертов итальяшка? 

Закрыв дверь на все замки и накинув цепочку, Купер ринулся было в спальню - под кроватью валялись копии досье, которые были бы сейчас весьма кстати. Надеялся, что у него есть время и он успеет найти придурка до того, как в указанном им месте проведут раскопки и Алесси спустит всех собак. Люди предсказуемы, они рабы привычек...

Отточенная многими годами службы в полиции реакция не спасла. Купер скосил глаза. В сумраке спальни глаза Джулиани были такими же черными и холодными, как и дуло его револьвера. 

\- А, это ты… - глупо сказал он, чувствуя, как распрямляется тугая пружина внутри. 

Рановато обрадовался - Элио, казалось, вовсе не собирался опускать пукалку. Но опустил. Правда, Купер успел решить, что окончательно окосеет. Оторвать взгляд от Джулиани было решительно невозможно. 

Купер прижал его плечом и выдернул револьвер из изящных пальцев. Какая-то дамская штучка. 

\- Это что? - спросил он, привычным движением выщелкивая барабан. Шесть медных глазков уставились на него с ощутимым ехидством. Дамская или не дамская, но дырке в голове будет все равно. 

\- Револьверы не дают осечек, - сказал Джулиани, задирая нос. - Я собирался в душ. 

Поставил, так сказать, в известность. Купер смолчал: сам ведь пригласил, не так ли? А потом ему уже было не до ехидства. Джулиани подхватил сумку и скрылся в ванной, а Купер остался у стены с револьвером и мыслями о том, как эта задница - в прямом и переносном смысле - смотрится под тугими струями воды. Выбить эти картинки из свой тупой башки можно было бы только одним надежным способом. Не дающим осечек. Купер задумчиво постучал револьвером по виску, затем бросил его в верхний ящик тумбочки и упал на постель. Хотелось вздрочнуть, хотя бы на собственные грезы. Следовало обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Купер выбрал второе. 

Джулиани не может скрываться у него вечно. Он вообще не может скрываться. Остается старый добрый путь... Купер принялся перебирать в голове знакомых и знакомых этих знакомых, которые могли бы помочь в делишках разной степени грязноты. Когда Джулиани в клубах пара вывалился из ванной комнаты, план был, в общих чертах, готов - но выветрился у Купера из головы, едва тот взглянул на голый торс итальяшки. Широкие плечи, узкая талия, золотистая кожа... 

В мыслях Купер уже уложил Элио на кровать и изучил языком рельеф - косточки, впадинки, кубики пресса. Вслух он сказал: 

\- Где-то в шкафу должны быть чистые футболки. И свалил в душ сам. 

Когда он вернулся в комнату, одновременно немного более умиротворенный и еще более проголодавшийся, Джулиани как раз пытался найти, чем насытиться. В буквальном смысле слова. Купер лениво подошел поближе и заглянул в холодильник через его плечо. Джулиани досадливо хлопнул дверцей и полез в морозилку. Там была какая-то рыбная фигня, которую Купер явно по ошибке взял в супермаркете, но Элио вытащил ее и принялся придирчиво осматривать упаковку. Купер сдвинул его в сторону и вытащил две банки холодного пива. Итальяшка не реагировал на внешние раздражители, и Купер со стуком опустил одну на кухонный шкафчик. 

\- Жарко, - заметил он, открывая свою банку. 

Элио неопределенно пожал плечами. Наверное, ему все-таки хотелось жрать. Или не хотелось разговаривать.

Купер почесал затылок. 

\- Схожу в магазин вечером. Джулиани перевернул коробку и погрузился в изучение того, что было написано мелким шрифтом. Черным на красном фоне: так, наверное, выглядят пригласительные в ад. Купер хлебнул еще пива, пялясь на шею Элио - его волосы все еще были мокрыми, скорее всего, он специально не стал вытираться, чтобы было не так жарко - и по ней ползла капля воды. Медленно так. Купер отхлебнул еще пива. 

Джулиани сжал губы в тонкую линию. 

\- Эта дрянь просрочена, - сказал он, отправляя коробку в мусорное ведро. Купер проводил ее взглядом. Ну вот, еще и мусор выносить.

***

Джулиани дрался остервенело и применял самые грязные приемчики. Будь Купер только что из академии, уже схлопотал бы пару переломов, но он не один год патрулировал разные человеческие помойки. Он заломил вторую руку Элио за спину и навалился сильнее. Ему не терпелось впиться губами в смуглую шею. То, что добровольно Джулиани под мужика не ляжет, было кристально ясно. Элио выгнулся, приглушенно шипя какие-то итальянские ругательства. Их борьба вообще была очень тихой - оба не хотели привлекать внимание соседей. Но градус эмоций зашкаливал. Купер весь взмок, пытаясь удержать змеюку Джулиани, выворачивающегося из рук. А потом тот затих. 

Купер, ощущая странное беспокойство, заглянул ему в лицо. Джулиани зажмурился, пушистые черные ресницы торчали жесткой щеточкой. Почувствовав заминку, он распахнул глаза, но на Купера не взглянул - колючий взгляд достался ножке стула. У Джулиани было преимущество - Купер сейчас думал не верхней головой - но он им не воспользовался.

\- У меня есть деньги, - процедил Элио сквозь зубы, но Купер все равно слышал, как сбивается его дыхание. - Я тебе заплачу. 

\- Оставь себе. Мне нужно другое, - ухмыльнулся Купер. 

Элио выматерился свистящим шепотом. Его ребра ходили ходуном, под ладонью Купера, который успел сунуть руку ему под футболку, заполошенно частило сердце. И Купер с удивлением понял, что наблюдает паническую атаку. Он предпочел бы драку, приправленную страстью, а потом хорошую постельную потасовку. Потому он встал, отпуская Элио, затем вздернул его на ноги и потащил в спальню. 

На этот раз Джулиани не вырывался. Купер заскрипел зубами. Страдальчески морщивший лоб Элио и не догадывался, что так больше рискует схлопотать по морде, нежели получить палку. Когда Купер толкнул его на кровать, черные глаза совсем потухли. Пожелав себе всяческого терпения, Купер сел верхом на узкие бедра и содрал с несопротивляющегося тела футболку. Его пальцы подрагивали, когда он коснулся горячей кожи. Джулиани дернулся, потом втиснулся в матрас. Крылья его носа трепетали, на щеках ходили желваки, но он молчал. Купер положил обе ладони на вздымающуюся грудь и провел вверх, до ключиц, а затем вниз, обводя большими пальцами проступающие ребра. Затем повторил. Поглаживания достигли цели - Джулиани немного расслабился, в его глазах появился настороженный интерес: что дальше? 

Купер сполз ниже, зафиксировал его колени своими, расстегнул молнию на джинсах и взял в рот. 

Джулиани хрипло дышал, а потом шумно втянул воздух в легкие - вот и все. 

Купер вытер ладони о простыню и лег рядом с ним, бросив одну руку поперек расслабленного тела. 

\- Куда ты собирался? - поинтересовался он. 

Джулиани перекатил голову по подушке. 

\- Что, приспичило поговорить после секса? 

Купер прищурился, а потом рывком подмял под себя итальяшку. 

\- Секса еще не было, детка, - сказал он в горячее ухо. 

От Элио пахло пылью - они изрядно изгваздались, валяясь по полу, потому что Купер не был фанатом уборки, - гелем для душа Купера, особенным запахом, который бывает после секса, и, совсем немного, теми его духами. Купер еще раз медленно вздохнул, наслаждаясь коктейлем. Джулиани пихнул его локтем в ребра. В отместку Купер приложил-таки губы к горячей шее и поставил метку. Хотя Элио не дал ему насладиться процессом, вертясь как угорь на сковородке. 

Кстати про пожрать... Купер неохотно оторвался от итальянца и потопал на кухоньку. Пакет с продуктами валялся там, где он его бросил. Что поделать, крышу сорвало нафиг, когда он, вернувшись из супермаркета, обнаружил Джулиани лениво вытянувшимся на диване. Под дулом револьвера о том, как смазливый ублюдок выглядит в его конуре, как-то не думалось, а вот сейчас Купер оценил картину. Естественно, его перемкнуло. 

Судя по звукам, Джулиани снова отправился в душ. Купер лениво почесал яйца, сполоснул руки и бросил бифштексы на сковороду. Масло шипело и пузырилось, из ванной доносился мерный шум воды. Домашний уют практически. 

Позже Купер даже удивлялся, как это заняло у них столько времени. 

Не у них с Джулиани, не ожидание секса и, к сожалению, не сам секс. Купер разложил Элио той же ночью. Кажется, итальяшку самого от себя тошнило: здоровый мужик, а стоит полапать, так становится невменяем. 

В другой раз Купер бы крутил носом. Сделаться средством для лечения моральной травмы? Нет, спасибо, ищите другого идиота. Но это был Джулиани. Шансы заполучить кого-то вроде него у сорокалетнего копа с маленькой зарплатой и ненормированным рабочим графиком не то что стремились к нулю - уходили в область невероятного. 

Пригодилось и кьянти. Правда, Джулиани, увидев супермаркетовское кьянти, ржал. Долго и обидно. 

Купер был только рад - отошел мерзавец подозрительно быстро. Или он симулировал беззаботность? 

Когда дело дошло до койки, Купер начал склонятся к тому, что симулировал. По крайней мере, сначала он поинтересовался, может ли поспать на диване. 

"Нет", - сказал Купер, подсознательно ожидая возражений. И Джулиани в третий раз пошел в душ. Это что, нервное? 

Вцеплялся он в Купера до синяков. 

Но это уже потом. Сначала они выпили. Не сильно-то и помогло. Джулиани все равно вздрагивал и пытался вывернуться, а Купер его придерживал и растягивал, чувствуя себя... ну, педофилом, не меньше. 

\- Сколько тебе лет? - поинтересовался он, забывшись. 

Замечательный вопрос, когда шевелишь пальцами в заднице у парня. 

Настоящее веселье началось, когда Купер попытался вставить. Джулиани сжимал его так, что в глазах темнело, и нихрена не от удовольствия. Пришлось врезать ему по заднице. Элио дернулся в сторону, Купер, матерясь на нескольких языках, обхватил его поперек талии, притянул обратно и опять вошел. Процедуру пришлось повторять еще раза два, и от Купера остался клочок истрепанных нервов. Это мог бы быть самый скверный секс в жизни Купера, если б он был не с Джулиани. Хорошо хоть это оказался не самый скверный секс в жизни Джулиани. Строго говоря, с тем, что у него было, Купер и рядом не стоял. Потому Купер прижался щекой к каменному плечу и постарался быть с ним таким хорошим, как ни с кем до того. 

В какой-то момент, который он бездарно пропустил, дело пошло на лад. Джулиани перестал напрягаться и терпеливо пыхтеть как фригидная женушка, исполняющая супружеский долг, Купер перестал стараться и начал получать удовольствие. Хотя удовольствие - слабо сказано. Нет, он подозревал, что с Элио должно быть классно, но это был чистый кайф, вроде полета на парашюте. Как квинтэссенция полета. Если взять самые острые эмоции от свободы, падения и риска, смешать и пить, смакуя каждый глоток. 

Потом Джулиани снова отправился в душ, а Купер остался лежать на разоренной постели, рассматривая полосы света на потолке и думая о том, что это все лишь жестокая шутка его долбанной судьбы. Потребовалась крупная мафиозная разборка, много людей с пушками и полицейская засада, чтобы он оказался поблизости от Джулиани. Чтобы удержаться рядом, понадобится что-то масштаба третьей мировой. 

Вернувшись, Джулиани снова захотел все испортить, опять засобиравшись на диван. Купер сделал ему подсечку, уложил мордой в подушку и обхватил поперек талии. Джулиани лягался, возился и матерился шепотом, пока ему не надоело. Купер уткнулся лицом во влажные кудри и уснул раньше, чем это произошло. 

Утром они решали насущные вопросы. Джулиани открыл сумку и достал пачку денег, Купер отправился претворять свой план в жизнь, параллельно раздумывая над тем, сколько кусков может поместиться в этот пижонский саквояжик. Потому что зелени нужно было много. Вечером он вернулся, и они повторили. Все-все. Купер опять пожарил бифштексы (Элио сидел на диване и ворчал, что красное мясо - верный путь к смерти от атеросклероза), потом они пили и трахались. Второй раз было много круче. Хотя, казалось бы, круче уже некуда. Ночью Купер пошел забирать поддельные документы; фотка Джулиани была у него в телефоне, как фотка первого бойфренда у школьницы. На третий день он опять ходил кривыми тропками, потом снова взял вино и пожевать и потопал домой. 

У Джулиани уже был новый паспорт; теоретически он мог свалить в любой момент. Но он Купера ждал. 

\- Опять бифштексы? - спросил он, появляясь из спальни как раз в тот момент, когда Купер решил, что сладкий сон окончился. 

Купер, ухмыльнувшись, бросил ему упаковку. 

\- Куриная жопа, - гордо сказал он и удалился в ванную. 

Так вот, позднее он удивлялся, как у людей Алесси заняло столько времени их найти. 

Все произошло очень быстро. Подозрительный шум, железный грохот, вопль... Купер ломанулся из ванной, в спешке выдернул ящик из тумбочки, схватил оба пистолета и метнулся к двери. Двое амбалов пытались взять в клещи укрывшегося за кухонной стойкой Джулиани, вооруженного одним кухонным ножом. Пистолеты у них были с глушителями. Идиотство, но Купер подумал про соседей, стреляя с обеих рук - вот грохоту-то. Кучность была невысокая, но эффект неожиданности сработал для одного из уродов, уже схлопотавшего от Джулиани сковородой с кипящим маслом. Второй скрылся за диваном. Купер получил свою порцию неожиданности, когда во входную дверь ввалился третий. Но вот нахрена он рыбкой прыгнул за кухонную стойку к Джулиани, он не знал. Логичнее было бы разделиться. 

***

Пятидесятый калибр проделал большую дыру в груди того урода, который в него попал, но от этого Куперу было не легче. Поле его зрения ограничивалось куском потолка и углом журнального столика. Затем над ним появилось лицо Джулиани. Купер шевельнул непослушными губами. 

\- Уматывай, остолоп, - пробулькал он. Джулиани наклонился так низко, что этот его завиток на виске мазнул Купера по губам. 

А потом было больно, больно, больно-больно-больно. В это море боли вклинились пару пощечин. Купер приоткрыл глаза, скорее недоумевая: кому в здравом уме придет в голову лупить его по морде, когда он вот-вот откинет копыта? Джулиани, конечно. 

\- Куда? Куда ехать? 

"Уже никуда не надо", - хотелось сказать Куперу. 

Но Джулиани хотел уйти, хотел сбежать, и кто он был такой, чтобы мешать? 

И Купер назвал адрес. 

Очнулся он под немелодичное мурлыканье. Исполнителя было узнать нетрудно: только один человек на свете мог так фальшивить. 

\- Тостер... - простонал он, и кто-то схватил его за руку. 

Явно не Микки-Тостер, тот никогда так не волновался за пациентов. Тогда...

Джулиани склонился над ним с такой тревогой на красивом лице, что Купер аж задохнулся. От неожиданности. Он был уверен, что Элио, оставив его врачу, будет драпать из Чикаго так быстро, как сможет. 

\- Я так хорошо трахаюсь? - прошептал он. 

Джулиани умудрился одними бровями показать, что думает о его сексуальности, и это было что-то неутешительное для Купера. Тот фыркнул и тут же задохнулся второй раз - от боли. 

Через три дня он уже полусидел в кровати и смотрел новости. 

"... разыгрался настоящий детектив, - вещала дикторша с лошадиным лицом, - сержант помог бежать преступнику, тем самым поставив под удар расследование..."

Купер сделал громче, когда она перешла к самому интересному. 

"Спустя два дня на стоянке возле одного из супермаркетов взорвалась машина. Пожарные обнаружили в ней останки двоих человек. Позже в них опознали обоих беглецов".

Джулиани, лежавший в изножье кровати, перекатился на бок. 

\- Ты ему доверяешь? - строго поинтересовался он. 

Уточнять не было надобности - только один человек на всем белом свете знал, что они живы. 

\- Конечно. Он никому ничего не скажет, - сказал Купер. - За ним должок, - добавил он. 

Но кровожадный Джулиани уже отвлекся, а когда снова повернулся, его глаза лучились смехом. 

\- Джона? - сказал он. 

Купер нахмурился. 

\- Тебя зовут Джона? 

\- В новом паспорте я записан как Джон... - пробурчал Купер, которому в предыдущей жизни немного не повезло с именем. 

\- Смит? - предположил Джулиани и заржал. 

*** 

Глазурная белизна, посеребренная пылью зелень, брызги пурпура, сочные алые и пунцовые краски каких-то цветов... Слезы вскипали на глазах от этого полыхания, блеска и буйства. Хотя бы иллюзию свежести могло дать море, но оно горело, искрилось, сверкало всеми оттенками синего, смыкаясь на горизонте с полотном чистейшей - до рези в глазах - небесной лазури. 

Нацепив солнечные очки, он направился в сторону порта, вдыхая запах плавящихся на солнце кипарисов. Узкие улочки вертели им, как хотели, но все же вывели на гладкую брусчатку набережной. 

Его ждали где-то там, у кромки сверкающего моря. 

\- Куда поедем? - спросил кто-то по имени Элио два года назад. 

\- В Грецию, - сказал Купер прежде, чем задумался, о чем его, собственно, спрашивают. 

Элио поднял бровь. 

\- Почему в Грецию? - Ты спросил - я ответил, - буркнул Купер, стараясь не напрягать диафрагму. 

\- Но Греция? 

\- Куда хочешь, туда, блин, и езжай! 

\- Я не говорю, что не хочу в Грецию, я просто... 

\- Хоть в Австралию! 

\- Там крокодилы! 

\- В самый раз для тебя... 

\- Чего-о-о? 

Но этот разговор, конечно же, не имел к шагающему по набережной Джону Митчеллу или к прохлаждающемуся на одном из лениво покачивающихся на воде катеров Эмилио Росси ни малейшего отношения.


End file.
